Jazz
Welcome to which . The Global, Virtual/Digital, Open, Free, {potentially Degree- and Credit-Granting}, Multilingual University & School where anyone can teach or take a class or course * Add or take a free, open Jazz course. Select Courses * Add free, open Jazz courses below. Courses WUaS Idea- and Academic Resources Ideas Publish my article in a WUaS academic journal in this subject Select Bibliographies Select Blogs Select Book Reviews Select Books Select Databases Select Films Select Idea Competitions / Conversations Select Interviews Select Journals, Serials, etc. Select Labs Select Lectures Select Libraries, Archives, etc. (See also editable World University and School's Library Resources page: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Library_Resources). Select Maps Select Museums Select Office Hours Select Photos Select Programs, Applications, Software Select Questions, Inquiries, Problems Select References Select RSS Feeds Select Simulations, Applets and Visualizations Select Slideshows Select Societies, Associations, Groups, etc. Select Study Guides Select Syllabi Select Teachers with Email Addresses/Contact Information Select Tests, Exams, etc. Select Textbooks Select Timelines Select Video and Audio Donald Smith/Salim Washington ensemble. 2007. The Creator Has A Master Plan. (Donald Smith/Salim Washington ensemble at St Nick's Pub, Sugar Hill, Harlem, NYC (Pharoah Sanders/LeonThomas) Live music at St Nicks Pub February 23 2007 featuring Donald Smith -piano, Salim Washington - tenor saxophone, Tulivu-Donna Cumberbach, Kuumba Frank Lacy - fluglehorn, Melanie Dyer - viola, Aaron James - bass and Mark Johnson - drums; Director of Photography: Louis Jackson,III0). Harlem, NY: youtube.com Select Websites Select Wikis World University and School Links 1960s: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/1960s Blues: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Blues Counterculture: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Counterculture Folk rock music: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Folk_rock_music Grateful Dead: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Grateful_Dead Jazz: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Jazz Music: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Music New Orleans Jazz: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/New_Orleans_Jazz Rock and Roll: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Rock_and_Roll Singing: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Singing World University Music School : http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/World_University_Music_School WUaS Navigation Access to Live, or Email, University Technical Expertise Ask a question in a specific discipline, for find, for example, a Robotics' or Computer programmer, or Translator, easily and freely. Additional Categories Calendar (Schedule what you'd like to teach) Join the World University and School Google + Group to add to its wiki-like calendar to teach an open, free class or course, converse about ideas, and jam (e.g. musically or theater improvisation): https://plus.google.com/u/0/b/108179352492243955816/ . Careers Finding / creating a job you really love: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Finding_/_creating_a_job_you_really_love WUaS Job hunting: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/WUaS_Job_hunting Counseling Counseling: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Counseling Digital To Do Android Broadcast to radio frequency Create EMail group for page Digital Text to Audio file format (Browse Aloud / Read Aloud?) Print Recommend Send to phone Translate Videophone Free Degrees / Credit In Google Earth Google Earth. In Virtual World OpenSim. http://opensimulator.org/wiki/Main_Page ScienceSim. 2011. http://www.sciencesim.com/wiki/doku.php . Research, teach, learn and share ideas - in voice or in type chat. Second Life - Harvard's virtual island: http://slurl.com/secondlife/Berkman/115/53/25 and teach, learn and share ideas - in voice or in type chat. Travel to this virtual island to learn building: Item Number Labels Learning Networking Teach and Learn using free Social Bookmarking software to identify what courses, etc. you find edifying. Academia.edu's World University and School - http://worlduniversityandschool.academia.edu/ Delicious.com's World University and School - http://www.delicious.com/WorldUniversityandSchool Digg.com's World University and School - http://digg.com/worlduniversityandschool Facebook.com's World University and School - http://www.facebook.com/group.php?gid=48753608141 (This group may be archived). Google + - worlduniversityandschool@gmail.com (Scott MacLeod) - https://plus.google.com/115890623333932577910/ Google Profiles World University and School - https://profiles.google.com/WorldUniversityAndSchool Google Groups' World University and School - http://groups.google.com/group/World-University-and-School Like LinkedIn's World University and School - http://www.linkedin.com/groups/World-University-School Redditt.com's World University and School - http://www.reddit.com/user/WorldUnivandSch/ Tribe.net's World University and School - http://tribes.tribe.net/worlduniversityandschool Twitter.com's World University and School - http://twitter.com/WorldUnivandSch World University & School subject group World University & School Share This Yahoo Groups' World University and School: http://groups.yahoo.com/group/worlduniversityandschool/ RSS Feed Tutoring TV-Live Broadcasting Broadcast to television Teach and learn using free TV-Live Broadcasting software to the web: Livestream TV - http://www.livestream.com Justin TV - http://www.justin.tv Ustream TV - http://ustream.tv Video Communication Teach and learn using free TV-Live Broadcasting software Google Video Conferencing - in Gmail iChat - http://www.apple.com/macosx/what-is-macosx/ichat.html Skype - http://www.skype.com/ Wiki Software for Courses Media Wiki - http://www.mediawiki.org/wiki/MediaWiki PB Works - http://pbworks.com/ Wikia - http://www.wikia.com/Wikia WUaS: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/World_University Courses: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Courses Subjects: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Subjects Languages: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Languages Library Resources: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Library_Resources Nation States: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Nation_States You at World University: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/You_at_World_University Educational Software: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Educational_Software Museums: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Museums Research: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Research Hardware Resource Possibilities: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Hardware_Resource_Possibilities World University Foundation: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/World_University_Foundation World University Agriculture School: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/World_University_Agriculture_School World University Law School: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/World_University_Law_School World University Medical School: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/World_University_Medical_School World University Music School: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/World_University_Music_School SUBJECT TEMPLATE: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/SUBJECT_TEMPLATE Home: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/World_University For questions, or help editing a page, email: worlduniversityandschool@gmail.com Please donate through PayPal to tax-exempt - 501 © (3) - World University and School at http://scottmacleod.com/worlduniversityandschool.htm Thank you!